vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayame (Tenchu)
Summary Ayame (彩女) is a longtime member of the Azuma Ninja, dedicated to Lord Gohda Matsunoshin and his family. She shares a close relationship with Lord Gohda's daughter, Kiku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-B, 9-A with ninja items | 8-C Name: Ayame Azuma Origin: Tenchu Gender: Female Age: N/A Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hensojutsu (Chameleon Art), Taijutsu (Body Art), Kenjutsu (Sword Art), a minor example of Sojutsu (Spear Art), Kyujutsu (Archery Art), Suijutsu (Swimming Art), Suirenjutsu (Water Survival Art), Intonjutsu (Escaping and Concealment Art), a minor example of Dohjutsu (Eye Techniques), Iaijutsu (Quick blade draw techniques), Jutaijutsu (A combination of Taijutsu and weapons.), Ninjutsu (Ninja Arts), and Electricity Manipulation (By using Wrath of Heaven, her ultimate technique which saps her blood to 1% as a sacrifice to instantly kill the target she has impaled.), Poison Manipulation (Her weapons can be laced with poison), Explosion Manipulation (with bombs) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (As strong as Rikimaru, is shown to scale and break down giant gates in Tenchu 3.) | At least Wall level, Small Building level (With ninja items, Ayame can blow up rooms and even small buildings.) | Building level (Defeated a giant undead samurai. Able to go toe-to-toe with Tatsumaru.) Speed: Subsonic (Able to dodge and deflect arrows.) | Supersonic (Was able to get from the top layer of Lord Gohda's castle to the bottom in a few second-time frame when she was chasing Kiku's kidnapper.) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Wall Class | Building Class Durability: At least Wall level | At least Wall level | Building level (She fought a giant undead samurai in the Cemetery Mission which was the size of a building.) Stamina: Average stamina. Range: Short range with dual kodachi. Longer range with items. Standard Equipment: Dual Kodachi, Ninja Items | Same as before, Dokuto (Dual Kodachi's laced with poison, she can poison enemies when slashing them with these blades.), Muramasa Kodachi (Ayame's version of the Muramasa which allows her to kill the undead.), Kiku's Bells (These bells were able to ward off all Tenrai's evil power in Tenchu 3.) Intelligence: A very skilled assassin. Ayame is a quick learner and can kill an opponent as soon as she gets the chance to do so. Ayame is a merciless killer and her sarcasm only makes it even deadlier than her blades. Weaknesses: She is very impatient. Has a strong sense of sarcasm which causes more trouble. Tatsumaru. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Somersault Kick: (Ayame only) : A very useful move. Ayame will at first do her normal attack combo then finish it with a backwards jump and kick her opponent (Somersault Kick). The opponent is pushed off his/her feet. * Ninjutsu Block: (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's second mission or Ayame's second mission): Block and push enemies off balance at the same time. Enemies will be vulnerable to attacks while they are off balance. * Ninja Vision: (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's third mission or Ayame's third mission): You can see farther with ninja vision. Throw items farther and scout out enemy patterns using ninja vision. * Grappling Hook Combo: (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's fourth mission or Ayame's fourth mission): Link combos with the grappling hook. Perform continuous combos using the grappling hook combo technique. * Cling to Ceiling: (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's fifth mission or Ayame's fifth mission): Use the cling to ceiling move to avoid being spotted. Drop poison rice balls down to lure enemies into position for a stealth kill using the cling to ceiling technique. Beware that you cannot cling to a ceiling for long periods of time. * Feign Death: (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's sixth mission or Ayame's sixth mission): Lure enemies closer to you by pretending to kill yourself. For an easy kill, press the square button when enemies peer over your body. You will need a lot of energy to perform this move. You will lose energy slowly while pretending to be dead. * Wall Kick: (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's seventh mission or Ayame's seventh mission): Jump toward a wall and kick off of it to hit an enemy. Use it mainly as a surprise attack against an enemy. Enemies aware of your existence will block attacks coming off the wall. * Ninja Mind Control: (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's eighth mission or Ayame's eighth mission): Use ninja mind control to make enemies attack other enemies. You must land the attack in order for the mind control to work. Ninja mind control will wear off after a set period of time. It will only work on one enemy at a time, and it will not work on bosses. * Wrath of Heaven: (Unlocked by gaining nine kanji in Rikimaru's ninth mission or Ayame's ninth mission): Kill enemies with one hit using wrath of heaven. Using wrath of heaven will leave you with only one energy hit point, so use it with caution. Key: Base | Tenchu 3 | Tenchu 4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lady Butterfly (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) Lady Butterfly's Profile (Both were 8-C and speed was equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tenchu Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:FromSoftware Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8